The Chronicles of Wesker Movie
The Chronicles of Wesker Movie is the first film-length installment of the series. It takes place immediately after episode 4 of the series and explores the origin of Parody Wesker. The film was written and directed by Tyler Redick. Plot The film starts off with a brief explanation of what happened in the series. Wesker attempts to escape Raccoon City, but his plane crashes causing him to arrive in San Andreas. Upon his arrival, he is instantly attacked by a woman named Marsha and Nemesis. Wesker hides in a house were he runs into Chris Redfield, who is in San Andreas to investigate a mysterious T-Virus outbreak. Chris and Wesker must team up once more despite Chris' betrayal at the end of the series. Meanwhile, an unseen foe is monitoring Wesker and sends Umbrella troops and Hunters to kill him. Wesker and Chris discover an Umbrella base in the desert and are attacked by the troops and Hunters. Wesker and Chris manage to fight off the attack, but this confuses Chris as Wesker is the only one who can control the Hunters. Chris attempts to remind Wesker of the events from the first Resident Evil ''game, but Wesker mentions his first memory is of him waking up in the Umbrella lab during the first episode of the series. When Chris accuses Wesker of setting a trap, Wesker leaves and tries to find his own way off the island. Chris stays behind to explore the Umbrella base and discovers that the unseen man is sending Cloud Strife to assassinate Wesker. While Wesker tries to find a way out of the city, he is attacked by the Ghost of Big Chief. He is saved by Dante, but Dante turns around and sells him to The Merchant. Wesker makes a deal with The Merchant and escapes. He is then attacked by Marsha again. Wesker defeats Marsha and finds a vehicle to escape with. Nemesis appears again and destroys Wesker's vehicle. The two fight and Wesker kills Nemesis. Chris calls Wesker, warns him about Cloud, and suggests that he return to the Umbrella base so they can confront the unseen foe together and figure out what caused the outbreak. As Wesker makes his way back to the base, he is confronted by Cloud. The two fight and Wesker loses. Before Cloud can finish him, Chris appears and scares him off. Wesker and Chris return to the base and discover that the unseen foe is none other than the real Albert Wesker. The real Wesker explains that the other Wesker is just a clone of him called Prototype-01 and was created for the sole purpose of dying in Raccoon City to fake the real Wesker's death. Real Wesker explains that P-01 was dropped off at the Umbrella lab in Raccoon City and that his intelligence has been decreasing overtime, which explains why he was becoming dumb. P-01 faces off against the real Wesker, but the real Wesker vanishes after he realizes a Tyrant has broken out of containment. P-01 leaves the base to search for real Wesker while Chris explores the base. While searching for real Wesker, P-01 is confronted by Cloud once more and P-01 defeats him. Chris discovers that real Wesker never left the base and is sending the Thanos Tyrant after P-01. Chris warns P-01 of the threat and follows real Wesker. Thanos appears and P-01 kills it. Chris then calls P-01 and tells him he followed the real Wesker to the airport. The two meet up and confront the real Wesker. Real Wesker reveals he wanted to create his own utopia in San Andreas, but Umbrella found out and is planning to nuke the city. Marsha shows up and is revealed to be the "M-Tyrant" which escaped earlier in the film. Chris and P-01 defeat Marsha for good and the real Wesker decides to fight them himself. After a long battle, the real Wesker gives up and gets in a jet. Before he can take off, P-01 grabs a rocket launcher and jumps on the jet. He and Chris say their good-bye's and P-01 shoots the jet, presumably killing both himself and the real Wesker. However, once the smoke clears, it is revealed that the real Wesker survived the explosion. Chris flies away in a plane and explains to the audience that San Andreas was nuked to contain the outbreak. Chris then mentions he received a report of bio-terrorism in Africa and is on his way there, setting up for the events of ''Resident Evil 5. Cast Vincent Szachury: P-01, real Wesker, Nemesis, Dante, Merchant. Tyler Redick: Chris, Hunk, The Ghost of Big Chief. Reception The film met with very positive reviews. Fans of the series loved the film and praised it for the twist involving real Wesker. Vince Szachury's role as P-01 was also praised, some calling it his best voice acting. Not all reviews were positive though. Many criticized the lengthy battles and unnecessary plot points, such as Dante and The Merchant. Sequel Though the film was supposed to conclude the series, the success of the film sparked a sequel titled The Chronicles of Wesker: Rebirth. Trivia * Marsha is based off of Tyler Redick's aunt. * Originally, Parody Wesker was supposed to remain dead as Szachury wanted to retire the role. * The film was largely inspired by Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters. Redick even makes a reference to the film by having the song "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins play in the background during flashbacks.